


A Different List

by itsinthestars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Intense Stares, Kissing, Lots of kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, needed to write something before 8x03, omg gendrya is canon!, post 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: With much left unsaid, Arya and Gendry spend what little time they have left together...Before death comes to Winterfell.





	A Different List

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank all that read my first tiny Gendrya fanfic last week and wowow 8x02 was definitely more than I expected ahh it was wonderful!! Mmm :)  
> Here's a one shot, post 8x02. I needed to write something before...umm 8x03.

Silence filled the room. It was almost peaceful, with the fire crackling from the torches. Gendry laid asleep beside Arya, his cloak covering her. She faced away from him, not wanting him to see her face, in case he woke. Arya was thinking of a whole different kind of list. This time it was people she was afraid to lose: Sansa, Jon, Bran...and Gendry.

She wanted to know what it felt like. What she didn't anticipate were the feelings that came with making love. _Was this normal?_ Since seeing her best friend again, the boy she loved, those feelings resurfaced, stronger than ever. _Was this it?_ Would this be their only time to experience the intimacy they just shared? Arya's face looked solemn to say the least. Her eyes were glassy, tears threatened to start their fall.

She felt Gendry's hand touch hers. She turned his way and saw him still asleep. She looked down at their hands that were next to each other, the back of his touching hers. She moved her hand to cover his and felt his warmth as she traced her finger along his knuckles. She then heard him whisper, "Arya." She looked back at him and saw him start to grin. She immediately moved toward him, sat on his lap and kissed him. He kissed back then broke the kiss. Their foreheads touched as he asked, "You okay? With umm—well—"

"I'm fine," Arya said quickly and kissed him again. She put her hand at the back of his head, and pulled him closer. Gendry kissed her deeper then stopped and looked at her, almost in question. Arya closed her eyes and she felt him kiss below her ear, down her neck. She felt the different feelings come back and she wanted _more_ , again. She felt him stop and she opened her eyes just in time to see and feel him flip her on her back, gently. She raised her brow then formed a smile and brought his lips back to hers. Gendry then moved to kiss her collarbone, going lower and he kissed the tip of her breast, as his hand caressed her other breast. She moaned, and grinded her hips against him. Gendry continued his trail of kisses down her stomach.

He looked at her scars with deep concern. He looked up, "There's so much I want to know."

Arya nodded and said, "I know." She looked at him with intensity. She wondered if she should tell him? Wait? Or would that be too late?

Gendry just nodded and looked down and kissed her scars lightly. Arya saw him take care as he continued to kiss her lower, to down _there_. She sucked in a breath as she felt his lips and tongue enter her and all she could see was his dark hair as he made her feel _good_. Arya closed her eyes and started to move her hips in rhythm—

Until the loud horn was heard. Gendry stopped and looked up at Arya with a worried expression as the second...Then the third blow from the horn was heard. Arya, sucked in a breath, and was determined to not let death take away these last moments from her and the man she loved. She looked at him again and before she could say anything, he went down and finished what he started, making Arya moan loudly.

Almost a minute passed as Gendry looked up at Arya as if he wanted to say something, but instead got up, and took Arya's hand to stand. Both got dressed quickly as voices from outside were heard, coming closer. He handed her the weapon he made for her. She gave him a small smile, and all she said was, "Thank you." Gendry nodded and was about to say something before Arya walked ahead of him to the entrance.

Outside the room, an adviser of Sansa's was running toward her, "Lady Stark, your sister is looking for you." Arya nodded at the man and turned toward Gendry.

Arya opened her mouth and was going to say--until another man came in view and called for Gendry. They were to walk in different directions. She knew this could be the last time they saw one another. She didn't care who saw in that moment as she brought Gendry lips to hers one last time. She looked at him with ease and saw Gendry's face worry with more concern. "Arya..." he began to say, but she turned then, not able to look his way anymore, in fear that her composure would crumble in front of him. If the last thing she heard him say to her was her name, she was content.

Arya heard him walk the opposite direction as she looked ahead, ready to face death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> First posted on my Tumblr blog: wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
